


Kisses for Natsu

by lastoneleft



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, Natsu deserves more love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9299477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastoneleft/pseuds/lastoneleft
Summary: A series of one shots in which Natsu gets kissed by various FT characters. Some characters will repeat, there will be OT3s and possibly OT4s.The rating will definitely change at some point and I'll add tags/pairings as I go.





	1. Gray Fullbuster

**Author's Note:**

> I started with Gray but I think we all saw that coming.

Gray sits at the bar of his favourite club, fingers idly tapping the counter as the music pounds.

“Cheer _up_ ,” Loke insists yet again. “Your resting bitch face is scaring all the sexy people away.”

“I told you I didn’t wanna come out tonight,” Gray says defensively. Loke tuts, blowing stray bangs out of his face.

Gray shrugs. It’s not like he wasn’t warned.

It is odd, though. He normally loves coming here. The drinks are cheap, the music is right up his alley, the crowd is always interesting. The sweaty grind of bodies and bass rocking in his ears simply isn’t intriguing him tonight.

“Oooh, I know what will cheer you up,” Loke hums in his ear. “Pink hair, 5 o'clock.”

Gray slowly turns on his bar stool, eyes flitting over the dance floor until they land on the man Loke is currently eye-fucking.

Not that Gray’s faring any better. He can’t help it, the man’s gorgeous. Pink hair, bright green eyes, muscular build, flawless skin. He’s so damn– “Beautiful.”

“You say something?” Loke half shouts over the music.

Gray shakes his head, turning his attention back to his drink. Loke continues to stare, unabashed. “You’re shameless,” Gray calls. He gets a feral grin in return.

“Can you blame me?” Loke asks.

Gray turns to look at him once more. “I suppose not.”

Bright Eyes turns to them, smile gracing his face. Loke enthusiastically waves him over.

Loke looks Gray dead in the eyes. “Dibs!”

“Like hell!” Gray snarls.

“Fine then, Code K,” Loke rushes out as the man saunters up.

Gray stifles a pout. Code K. Whoever kisses him first gets his chance. Gray isn’t half as outgoing as Loke, this shit rarely ever works out in his favour. In fact Loke’s success ratio compared to his is… Gray shakes his head. He doesn’t want to think about it. It’s borderline depressing.

Gray rolls his eyes as Loke starts laying down the charm. Loke shakes his hand, leaning in close to talk in his ear. Bright Eyes' tanned hands fist in the scarf wrapped around his neck. He laughs at whatever Loke says, the sound is barely audible over the music but it pits a burning jealousy deep in Gray’s gut, wishing it were him leaning his head against pink hair.

This man is more stunning up close, maybe even breathtaking. Prettier than anyone Gray’s ever seen and something about this is so damn unfair it makes his heart sink. Maybe it’s that Gray doesn’t stand a chance with someone so radiant. Loke’s definitely more his type, just has to be.

Who knows? If Gray just tries… He snorts at himself. No. Better to quit while he’s ahead. Not that knowing this will stop him from brooding into his drink.

Gray learns his name is Natsu from the bits and pieces he can hear of their conversation. He smiles. _Summer_.

“And what about you?” Natsu gazes up at him expectantly. Gray blinks at him. “What’s your name?”

“…Gray.”

Natsu smiles, nothing short of awe inspiring even if the smell of tequila hangs on his breath a little. “Did you parents name you that ‘cause of your eye colour?” He steps in closer, face inches away. “But I guess they’re more dark blue than grey aren’t they?”

Gray can’t answer, is too occupied trying to calm the roar of blood in his ears and the fire spreading in his veins.

Natsu grins at him again, backing off to take a long sip of Gray’s beer. Natsu’s eyes glimmer. “You don’t mind, do you?”

Normally yes, but watching his tongue peek out to lap up the excess on his lips– _fuck_. “Not at all.”

Natsu stares a moment longer, pearly teeth digging into his lip. His very, very pouty lip. Gray’s throat feels tight. He wants to say something, _anything_. He just wants to let Natsu know he’s never seen anyone like him before.

“You have a lot of fans tonight,” Loke comments, nodding to a man pushing his way through the crowd, eyes focused on Natsu.

“Shit, that’s my ex,” Natsu groans. “Quick, make out with me!”

Gray sighs, slowly turning in his seat to give Loke room, who’s gearing up to help Natsu out. This is the last thing he wants to watch. Maybe he should leave.

Natsu turns a moment, cheeks burning red and muttering to himself. Gray sees Loke reach for him and squeezes his eyes shut. Definitely time to leave.

Except there are warm fingers wrapping around his arm and yanking him close.

“Huh?” Gray nearly yelps, eyes flying open.

Natsu’s lips crash against his own. Eyes fluttering closed and lashes resting against cheeks adorned with a handful of freckles.

“Holy shit,” Gray manages against his mouth. Natsu pulls back, confusion flashing in his eyes. “You kissed me,” Gray breathes.

“Yeah,” Natsu purrs, “and I’d love to do it again.”

Gray doesn’t care that he said that so his ex could hear. He tugs Natsu between his legs and captures his lips. His fingers tangle in that pink hair, he cranes his neck, finding a better angle to let his tongue fuck into Natsu’s mouth.

Natsu gasps, warm breath fanning across Gray’s lips. Gray’s nails dig into Natsu’s scalp and he can hear the faintest moan rip from the man’s throat. Natsu grabs onto his shirt, pulling Gray closer, closer, _closer_.

“You guys,” Loke laughs. “He’s gone.”

Natsu breaks away first, face flushed as he stammers out a _thank you_. He reaches to pull Gray into a hug, only to succeed in knocking his beer off the bar.

Gray chuckles. “Looks like you owe me a drink.”

“Yeah, well, you owe me a proper first kiss,” Natsu retorts haughtily as if making out weren’t his idea.

“How about a dance first?”


	2. Laxus Dreyar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu comes home stronger and Laxus can't handle it.

Getting the guild back together after the disbanding is a bit of a nightmare. Members have scattered all over the country, but thanks to Lucy’s efforts, it's that much easier to bring everyone back to Magnolia. She's blushing under all the praise, but Laxus thanks her anyway. “You did good, Blondie. Thanks for keeping tabs.” Her jaw nearly drops but she gets out a sheepish  _ no problem _ before Natsu nearly barrels her over.

“Laxus!” Natsu says excitedly. Laxus looks him over a moment before he can answer. Natsu's gotten stronger, Laxus can feel the magic energy rolling off of him, sweltering and kinetic. He looks sharper, more defined. More cut. His  hair’s longer too, pulled back in a ponytail with just enough pink strands framing his face to be distracting.

“You've been training,” Laxus says without thinking. Natsu flushes hard and pretty and Laxus is taken aback by how much he likes it. “Wanna fight?” Lucy's eyes go wider than Natsu's and the guild goes quiet. Laxus has never asked to spar with Natsu, it's always, always Natsu chomping at the bit to test his skills against Fairy Tail’s elite. Laxus narrowly avoids squirming under the scrutiny but offers an explanation to break the silence and save a little face. “I'm curious to see how much you've improved.”

Natsu, instead of jumping at the opportunity like everyone expected, decides to be a smart ass. “What do I get if I win?”

Half the guild laughs, the other half goes  _ oooh. _ “To live,” Laxus retorts.

“C’mon, Spark Plug,” Natsu says, smile bordering on cocky. “Be serious.”

“Forget it-”

“Don't get your panties in a twist,” Natsu laughs. “But if I win ya better give me something good.”

Cana whispers, “Just make out already,” and Laxus is sorely tempted to electrocute her but Natsu bumps his shoulder against Laxus’ bicep and leads him outside.

* * *

 

Laxus doesn't expect the entire guild to gather outside to watch them, but now that he thinks about it, he shouldn't be surprised.

What does surprise Laxus, however, is how much Natsu has grown as a mage. Laxus can't explain his shock when Natsu stands in place and lets Laxus’ first attack hit him full on. Natsu is knocked back a few feet, but he doesn't go down. Laxus suspects he’s testing the waters, seeing if he can handle the lightning better than last time. Natsu dodges the next couple spells Laxus sends his way before landing a hit of his own.

“Not bad,” Laxus says quietly.

“You ain't seen nothin’ yet,” Natsu promises. He stands straighter, focused and determined, and just like that, his energy shifts. It's palpable, the influx in energy around Natsu and it's exhilarating. It's  _ hot. _

Laxus furrows his brows.  _ Hot? _ What the hell?

Laxus barely deflects Natsu's Brilliant Flame with a Breakdown Fist. “Shit,” he mutters. This is not the time to get distracted.

Laxus launches a Heavenward Halberd and Natsu goes still, opening his mouth and sucking the lightning down like it's nothing.

“Lightning Flame Dragon mode,” Romeo whispers in awe. Laxus shivers. Fucking  _ hot. _

Laxus barely has time to scold himself before Natsu is in his face, Iron Fist connecting perfectly with his mouth. Laxus feels blood at the corner of his mouth. Natsu must smell it. He goes crazy, fists flying so fast they're nothing but red hot blurs. Laxus retaliates but Natsu keeps eating his lightning, punches getting harder every time Laxus feeds him.

Laxus abandons the lightning. Too much could shut down Natsu's entire system. The mercy comes at a price, Natsu's confidence spikes once Laxus goes bare knuckle and he takes Laxus down, fist aflame inches from Laxus’ jaw. “I win,” Natsu breathes, legs squeezing around Laxus’ ribs.

Laxus stares on in reverence. More of Natsu's hair has come loose, sticking sweat-slick against his temples. His eyes are brighter than ever, full of fire and ready to conquer thunderstorms, ready to take Laxus on again and again. His chest heaves, and Laxus can hear the pounding of his heart, rhythmic and soothing.

“So,” Natsu drawls. “What do I get?”

Laxus yanks Natsu down and kisses him.

The gasps around them snap Laxus out of it and he breaks away, sputtering out an apology.

“Shut up, Spark Plug,” Natsu says lowly. Laxus glares. “That's exactly what I wanted.”

Natsu kisses Laxus again. The guild cheers.

Cana cackles, “Called it!”

Laxus is definitely going to zap her. Natsu giggles against his mouth and Laxus decides Cana is going to have to wait.


	3. Cana Alberona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cana helps Natsu get over a break up.

Natsu knows deep down that he isn't handling his break up very well. But he really liked that guy from Blue Pegasus, and he thought it was mutual. “But no,” Natsu says, brooding into his mug. “You burn down  _ one _ building, and suddenly you're ‘reckless,’ and ‘destructive.’ Like-” Natsu hiccups. Erza squints at him suspiciously. “Like we haven't all gotten a little carried away on a job!”

“Say the word,” Erza says darkly, “and I'll have Ichiya boot him from that guild.”

Natsu shakes his head and goes to explain that it isn't as big of a deal as he's making it out to be, that they only dated a few weeks, but he hiccups again and Erza promptly takes his beer from him. “Hey, give it back,” Natsu says with another hiccup.

“You've had too much to drink,” Erza says. “You're hiccuping.”

“Have not,” Natsu says, stifling another. “I just accidentally swallowed some air when Gray challenged me to chug a whole beer.”

“Tricked you is more like,” Cana says with a grin and a soft look in her eye.

Natsu shifts under her gaze. She's been surprisingly gentle with him since his break up, offering her strange brand of comfort instead of telling him to mope elsewhere so she can enjoy a drink.

Natsu makes to retort but his body rocks with another hiccup. “Drink some water,” Erza says sharply.

“I don't need-”

“Now!” Erza demands, slamming her fist on the table.

Natsu nearly falls out of his chair in his scramble to get to the bar.

“Go with him,” Erza tells Cana. “Make sure he drinks enough water to sober him up.”

“He's had like, two and a half beers, Erza,” Cana says. “That would barely give Levy a buzz.”

Erza glares and Cana rolls her eyes, standing and pushing away from the table.

“Erza told me to make sure you drink your water,” Cana says when she's leaning beside Natsu.

“No need,” Natsu says. “I think Erza scared my hiccups away.”

“Good,” Cana says, smiling wickedly. “We can have something better.” Cana waves at Mira and mouths a drink order. Mira nods and calls out something about grabbing a bottle from the cellar.

“You're being awfully patient with me lately,” Natsu observes, trying not to make it horribly obvious that he's been dwelling on this fact.

Cana shrugs. “I know what it's like to date a shitty guy.”

“He wasn't-”

“Natsu, I've dated enough of them to see the warning signs, even when the guys charming,” Cana says. “That asshole you just broke up with had all of them.” Natsu opens his mouth and Cana interrupts him again, “I know what his name is, but he's an ass and I'll call him as such.” Natsu looks unconvinced so Cana sighs. “Let me guess, you two didn't sleep together.” Natsu looks at her out of the corner of his eye and shakes his head. “But he wanted to. Probably as early as the first date.” Natsu turns to her now, brows furrowed and lips pursed. “He accepted your no but was sour about it, right? Probably set an awkward vibe for the next couple times you saw him.”

Natsu lets out a sigh. “How'd you know?”

“Told you,” Cana says. “I've dated my share of guys like that.”

“Is that why you prefer women?” Natsu laughs.

Cana rolls her eyes and pushes her shoulder against Natsu's. “Seriously, though. Fuck that guy.” Natsu averts his eyes, the air around him still uncertain. “You deserve better than some jackass who looks for the first chance to bail just because you won't sleep with him before you're ready,” she says firmly. “I mean it.”

They're quiet for a minute, and just as the silence tips into awkward Cana quietly adds, “I'm sure you had some idea he wasn't right for you. I don't know why you stuck around, even if it only lasted a couple more weeks.”

“It was nice to have someone that liked me that much,” Natsu says simply. “Or seemed to.”

“Natsu,” Cana laughs. “Are you dense? I can name like, four people off the top of my head right now that have a crush on you.” Natsu's brows raise and Cana shakes her head. “Dude, at least half the guild members our age have liked you at one point or another.” Natsu smiles, and Cana mirrors it. “Don't ever doubt me again when I say you can do better.”

“From the sounds of it, you can too,” Natsu says.

Cana smiles. “Yeah, maybe.”

Natsu rocks back and forth on his heels a moment before he can ask, “So, did  _ you _ ever have a crush on me?”

Mira sets a box on the other end of the bar counter with a thump and Cana calls out, cheeks pink, “Took ya long enough, Miss Jane!”

Natsu can’t tell if the flush colouring the back of Cana’s neck is from his question or her empty wine glass back at their table. “Well?” Natsu prompts.

Cana looks at him out of the corner of her eye. “Ever had a jagerbomb, Natsu?”

“Ever dodged a question, Cana?” Natsu asks in turn, smile a touch too smug for Cana’s liking.

Cana snorts. “How about this, if you finish yours before I finish mine-” Cana takes the glass of red bull Mira slides over to her in one hand and the shot of jager in the other. “I'll tell you.”

“And if you finish yours first?” Natsu says, picking up his drink and the little shot that comes with it.

“You drink whatever I tell you to for the rest of the night,” Cana says.

“Last time I did that I woke up in Hargeon!” Natsu protests.

Cana shrugs. “Suit yourself.”

“Fine!” Natsu huffs. Cana grins and clinks her glass against Natsu's. “Count us down, Mira.”

Once Mira hits one, Natsu tosses the jager back. He sputters for a second before raising the energy drink to his lips. “Natsu, that's not how you-” Cana scolds, but Natsu looks at her meaningfully over his glass. “Shit,” she hisses, dropping her shot into the red bull and slamming it.

Natsu's glass hits the counter just as Cana finishes the last of her drink.

“I win,” Natsu cheers.

“That's bullshit, I was instructing you!” Cana says, indignant. “You're 20 years old, how do you not know how to do a jagerbomb?”

“Tell me.”

“That doesn't count!”

“Tell me,” Natsu insists.

“Rematch-”

Natsu cuts her off with a chant of  _ tell me, tell me, tell me. _ Cana rolls her eyes.

“Tell me, tell-” Cana pulls Natsu in by the scarf and presses her lips against his. Natsu goes rigid for a moment. Cana nearly recoils but Natsu wraps an arm around her waist and kisses back.

Mira starts clapping and Cana remembers where they are. She takes a couple steps back before the rest of the guild looks over. “You taste like red bull,” Cana says, nose wrinkling.

“And you taste like defeat,” Natsu bites back.

“Mira, another round!” Cana demands.

Natsu's face drops. “Wait-”

“You picked the wrong girl to tangle with, Dragneel,” Cana hums.

“I don't think I did,” Natsu says resolutely. Cana blinks at him. “Let me show you guys aren't shitty.”

“I know guys aren't shitty,” Cana says, avoiding another question. “I just haven't picked any good ones.”

Natsu doesn't back down. “Then let me show you that you can do better.” Cana’s silent for a moment and Natsu shoves her shoulder. “You like me, don't you? Why is it you can sit here and tell me not to doubt you when you doubt yourself?” Mira quietly slides their drinks over and takes a step back, trying to hover without being too obvious. “It doesn't have to be me, but you have to let yourself be happy.”

Cana scoffs again, her cheeks positively crimson as she shoves Natsu back. “You and your dramatic speeches.” Her voice is casual, but her smile is huge.

Natsu asks tentatively, “You'll go out with me then?”

“If you finish yours first.” She picks up her glass and her shot.

Mira counts them down and Natsu does the shot properly this time, eyes squeezed shut in his determination to win. He slams his glass down on the counter and looks up.

Cana’s drink is still in her hand, untouched. Natsu kisses her and Cana doesn't care who sees.


End file.
